


Beth

by Queenscene2



Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [8]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Alpacas, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Animals, Ducks, F/M, Fluff, IM GONNA CRY AAA, THIS TOOK A TURN I DIDN'T EXPECT, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Lance and Rachel go on a date to a petting zoo
Relationships: Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391
Kudos: 2





	Beth

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat dedicated to my pet duck, Beth. RIP <3

Rachel adjusted the scrunchie on top of her head and looked in the mirror. She smiled at herself as she thought that she looked cute.

“Think you look good?” CJ, her roommate asked. Rachel turned around in shock. “Oh! You scared me!” she exclaimed. CJ smirked. “That’s what you get, Narcissus.” She quipped. Rachel sighed and put on her hoop earrings.

“You look good though!” CJ said. “I like the nude lips, shimmery purple eye shadow look. Definitely very fashion forward.” She pointed down at her Keds. “I’d go with your blue sneakers, though. It will match your teal crop top better.”

Rachel nodded. “Oooh! Good call.” She walked over to her closet and slipped them on. CJ smiled, “Excited for your date with Lance?” she asked. Rachel blushed slightly. “I am! He’s just so sweet and kind…I think things are getting pretty serious between us too.” 

She heard a car honk outside. “That’s him! I gotta go.” CJ shook her head as she saw her roommate run out of the room and down the stairs. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret!” she called out after her.

Lance was waiting outside, leaning against his DMC DeLorean with a cigarette between his teeth. He wore his usual leather bomber jacket; except he replaced his usual turtleneck with a black and red striped tee. He replaced his khaki’s with blue jeans and wore bright red converse. He smiled as he saw his date approach him.

“Hey doll, you ready?” he asked, putting out his cigarette with his foot. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, and he responded by putting his calloused hands on her hips. “Hey, I’m ready.” She said. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She looked down at his silver car, her hands sliding down to his chest. “Nice new car. That’s hot.” She said, smiling up at him. He touched his forehead to hers. _“You’re_ hot.” He muttered, smiling. They kissed again; Lance’s hand getting tangled in her hair.

“DAMMIT JUST GO ALREADY!” they heard someone cry. Rachel broke the kiss and turned around and saw CJ sticking her head and torso out the window. “ALLURA WILL BE HERE IN LIKE…20 MINUTES!” Rachel snickered and stepped into the car, amazed at how the car doors went up instead of out like something from the future.

Lance turned on the car and pulled the gear shift. His car speeding down the road “So where are you taking us?” she asked, putting her hand on top of Lance’s. Lance chuckled. “Actually, I…don’t know.” Rachel stared at him. “What do you MEAN you don’t know?”

“I mean I don’t know! I was debating between different places and I couldn’t decide!” he said defensively. “Then where the hell are we going?” she asked him. Lance shrugged. “I just figured we could drive and if we see something cool, we could pull over.”

Rachel intertwined her fingers with her boyfriends. “You’re crazy.” She said, giggling. “I love you.” Lance tried to hide the blush on his face. “I love you too, doll.”

~

They drove for a little while, singing to Michael Jackson and Elton John songs and looking at the pretty countryside. Rachel wasn’t sure if they have been driving for minutes or hours, but it didn’t really matter. She enjoyed cracking jokes, singing, and spending time with her handsome boyfriend.

After a while of driving through absolutely nothing but farmland, something finally caught Rachel’s eye. “Oh Lance! Look!” she let go of his hand and pointed to a little sign off the road. There was apparently a petting zoo about one mile from their location. “It’s a petting zoo! Oh, baby can we please go?” she asked.

Lance hesitated. “I don’t know, sweetheart. I just got these converses.” Rachel turned to him with pleading eyes. “Pwease?” she asked in a baby voice. She kissed his hand. Lance shook his head. “Noooo…” he whined back. Rachel frowned. “Don’t make me do it.” She said. Lance glanced over to her with his eyes. He chuckled at her pathetic attempt of a glare. “Do what?”

Rachel took his hand and started to lick it. Lance screamed and retracted his hand. “WHAT are you doing?!” he screeched. Rachel leaned over but Lance pushed her back with his hand. She giggled. “Stop! I’m trying to drive!” he said. Rachel licked his palm. “AH!” he screamed. “Fine! Fine! I’ll turn right and pull over….god, you’re so mean.”

Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Yay!” she cried happily.

~

Once Lance found parking on the lot outside the farm (and after he wiped his hand off with a wipe), the two walked hand and hand along the long dirt path to the farm. 

After a while they came across this cute little cottage with a gate in front. The animals that were available to be pet were across the front yard. “Aww! Look at all the animals! They’re so cute!” Rachel let go of Lance’s hand and wrapped her hand around his bicep.

An old man walked up to the gate. “Well hello there you two! How can I help you.” Lance smiled. “Hi, we saw your sign about a petting zoo? Are we in the right place?” The old guy smiled. “Oh yes! Come in come in!”

He opened the gate and let the two walk in. All of the animals started to walk toward them, making Lance put up his guard. It’s not that he didn’t like animals, it’s just that he really really didn’t want to ruin his new outfit.

Rachel split off from him and made a beeline toward the ducks. He was about to join her when an alpaca got in his way. He stepped back into a fighting stance. “Easy there, Millie. He’s not dangerous!” the old man said. Lance got out of his fighting stance but stood there tensely as “Millie” sniffed his hair.

“Uh…hi.” He said awkwardly, trying to step around the tall animal. Millie made a snorting noise as Lance walked around her.

He heard is girlfriend gasp. “Oh Lance! Come here!” He didn’t have to be told twice. He found his girlfriend sitting on her knees and holding a baby duckling in her hand. “Isn’t she beautiful?” she said, holding the duckling in her palms up to him.

Lance crouched down and smiled slightly as the yellow duck made soft peeping noises. He petted the little duckling with his large finger. “She’s very cute, but not as cute as you, sweetheart.” He said, looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

Rachel blushed. “You charmer.” She muttered. She looked down again at the duckling cooing over it. “I’d love a pet like you, one day.” She said to it. Lance looked down at the sweet scene before him. The happiness in his girlfriend’s eyes with that duck was like no other. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He imagined her being like that with his…He then realized that this was the time. It was finally time for him to—

His thoughts were interrupted by someone shoving him in the back. He fell face first on the ground. Rachel burst out laughing. Lance got himself back up and turned around to see who did that to him. “Hey, what the—” he started, but then looked up. “You!” he seethed.

Millie stood above him, drooling down on his jacket. She made a snorting noise. Rachel giggled. “Who’s your new girlfriend? She’s beautiful!” She teased. “Ah can it, Rach!” Millie then reached down and started to nibble on his converse. “Hey! I just bought those!” he cried.

Rachel put down the duckling and stood up to pet Millie. Millie immediately stopped and nuzzled Rachel’s hand. “Aw, darling, she just wants some love!” Lance scowled.

She held out her hand. “Come on, get up.” She said, helping him up. He reluctantly stood up. “Can you let go of my hand now?” he asked grumpily.

“Sure…actually no.” Rachel said. She then put his hand on top of Millie’s coat. “Hehe. Pet pet pet.” She said while forcing Lance’s hand to pet the alpaca. Millie looked like she loved it, Lance on the other hand…

“Alright! Alright I’ll pet you.” Lance said, shaking Rachel’s hand off of his. Lance hugged and petted Millie, eliciting some happy noises from her. Rachel sighed dreamily as Lance started smiling and chuckling, giving Millie some well-deserved pats.

~

The two spent the entire day at the farm, petting all of the animals, but Lance found that Rachel was especially attached to that one duckling she found before. She was slightly heartbroken when it was time to go.

When they saw that the sun was starting to set, they headed toward the car. Lance then suddenly stopped and turned around, an idea popping in his head. He took off down the path. “Lance! Where are you going?” she asked. “I’ll be right back! Here!” he threw his key ring at her. She sighed and walked toward his car.

After a while, Lance came back. His coat looking slightly bulkier. Rachel got out of the car and furrowed her brows. “What took you so long? And what do you have there?” she asked.

Lance then pulled out what was in his inner pocket. Rachel’s eyes filled with tears as soon as she saw the duckling she was cooing about earlier. “Oh, Lance! You didn’t!” she said.

Lance shrugged. “I was gonna buy Millie, but she wouldn’t fit in the car.” Rachel giggled. She then saw something strung around the duckling’s neck.

Rachel’s tears started to fall as she saw the sparkly ring. Lance went down on one knee, the duckling still in his soft large hands. “Lance…!” she said, her voice cracking. “Rachel, I love you so much. I knew when I saw you for the first time that you were the one for me. The connection that we share is unlike anything I ever felt in my entire life. I see you as my gorgeous lifelong bride, the mother of my kids, and our little duck mom. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I _need_ to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Rachel couldn’t help her sobs. Lance couldn’t either. “So, Rachel, my sweet angel, will you marry me?” he asked, holding up the duck to her. Rachel nodded as hard as she could without getting whiplash. “Yes, oh my god, yes! Yes!” She cried. Lance grinned and gently pulled the little string over the ducklings head. The duckling peeped, having no idea what was happening.

He undid the slip knot and slipped the little duckling in the little carrying crate that was given to him when he purchased the duck. He then slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips.

~

Rachel looked down at the cute duckling in her hands. The duck, who she named Beth, was sleeping soundly, finding comfort in her new owner’s hands.

Rachel then looked at her now fiancé. “Thank you for today. This was quite possibly the best day of my entire life.” Lance squeezed her thigh. “Mine too… _fiancée._ ” He purred back at her.

 _Fiancée_ …she liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA GO CRY NOW GOODBYE


End file.
